


Popcorn and Promises

by buttercupvanity



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cuddles, Emotions, F/F, Family, Feelings, Fluff, a hint of sadness, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupvanity/pseuds/buttercupvanity
Summary: Set to take place after the events of Friday the 22nd in which Charity is encouraged by Vanessa to write a letter to her son, Ryan.





	Popcorn and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fic so this could be an utter mess. I just love Vanity family scenes so much and the inspiration took me after Friday's adorable episode to write one so here you go. Apologies if my characterisation and dialogue aren't the best, although I tried my hardest to make it accurate. I wasn't sure whether I'd even post this or not but I was eventually coerced into it by my friends, so... yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Any comments are very much appreciated!

The unexpected scent of popcorn filled the air as Charity strolled in the doorway, returning to Tug Ghyll after a long day pulling pints and pleasing punters. The sound of children's laughter and the soft hum of Ness's voice were audible from within, accompanied by the odd screech that she assumed, or rather hoped, also came from one of their two youngest sons.

 

She shut the door quickly behind her and stepped into the living room, a grin spread wide across her face at what greeted her there.

 

"Hey babe," Vanessa was juggling four bowls of popcorn in her two hands as she approached her girlfriend, and how she was managing it at all with two little boys hanging out of her was a wonder, "How was the rest of your shift? Not too dull I hope." She pulled a face in sympathy.

 

"Oh it was, very dull actually, with our regulars either locked up, rioting in the streets or chasing runaways but I reckon I needed a bit of time to think today, actually."

 

She grimaced playfully down at the smaller woman, leaning in to plant a kiss on her forehead and run a hand up her arm before relieving her of two of the bowls before disaster struck. The pair stood in front of the sofa, Charity leaning up against the staircase behind her as she faced her girlfriend, an amused grin now spread across her face.

 

"Popcorn, eh? Look at you being all domestic today." She gestured at the two children now racing around the room and raised an eyebrow. "Guessing Noah stayed over at his mates tonight after all then."

 

"Yeah, he dropped in after school to tell me so it looks like it's just us four tonight." She smiled up at her. "You know, he's actually getting a lot better about us recently. I think he's warming to me after all!" The hopeful optimism in her girlfriend's voice made Charity's heart melt.

 

"'Course he is, babe, I told you he would in time. And anyway, how could anyone ever have a problem with you when you're so frustratingly.." She wrinkled her nose up in mock distaste, "..perfect!"

 

Vanessa smirked back up at her gratefully and winked, turning and crossing over to the table, putting the two remaining bowls down far out of the reach of any tiny wandering hands before returning to her place behind the couch. She leaned onto the back of it and crossed her arms, cocking her head to the right as she gazed at her girlfriend, and Charity exhaled in anticipation. She knew that look.

 

"Really though, how do you feel about it now? After time to think."

 

"The letter?"

 

Charity lowered her eyes and scrunched her face, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth and chewing it slowly and carefully before she looked back up. She shrugged.

 

"Well, it's sent now, isn't it. I said everything that needed saying, as best I could, so it's up to him now really. If he doesn't reply, there's nothing I can do." She shook her head softly, a gesture that made clear she thought he'd do nothing of the sort. "I tried."

 

They held eye contact for a few seconds, Ness's deep blues pouring so much care and concern into hers that eventually she felt overwhelmed and had to break the gaze once more, sighing shakily. Her girlfriend was stubborn though and, stepping forward to close the gap between them, reached out a hand to prop Charity's chin up from below, raising her eyes to meet hers and giving a small smile of encouragement.

 

"He'll reply," she promised firmly, "You messed up with that phone call, of course you did, but you were drunk and angry and hurting, and old habits die hard. Apologising was the only thing you could do after that and I think the one you sent him was beautiful and heartfelt. Hopefully, Ryan will think that too and see you're sorry. And if he doesn't, well... Well, that's his decision, but from what I've seen of that lad so far, he did genuinely want to get to know you, to get to know his _mum_ , so... Hopefully, he'll decide to give you another chance."

 

Her hand stroked softly up from her chin to her cheek, resting there, and Charity leaned into it, into the comfort it gave her just to have Vanessa's skin on hers, for a second before catching herself and pulling away.

 

"Not that I deserve it."

 

She stuck her jaw out and rolled her tongue across her teeth, an anxious habit, and threw her head back.

 

"What have I done for him that would ever make him want to give me a second chance? I abandoned him at birth, missed out on being his mum for 27 flippin' years and then come barging into his life, messing everything up and then pushing him away when he actually tries to get to know me. He's already got a mum who cares - _really_ cares - why does he need another rubbish one on top of that? Plus, he's far too good for me. He shouldn't have to deal with me and my messy life just because he had the misfortune of being my son." She spat the last few words out, dripping in self-loathing, and brought her head forward slowly, shaking it despairingly as she did so.

 

"Hey!", Vanessa chastised, moving closer again to take her girlfriend's hand in hers and give some form of reassurance, "Hey, don't say that Charity, that's not fair - on anyone. Half of that stuff you're blaming yourself for wasn't even your fault, you thought your son was dead! Not to mention you were only fourteen and terrified. And the thing that was very much your fault - the phone call - you've apologised for. We both know you can't change what's happened, but saying sorry and genuinely trying to be a part of his life from now on if he'll let you - those are all good ways of making it up to him so that the past doesn't have to be quite so painful."

 

She felt Vanessa's hand squeeze hers gently before continuing. "And who says he can't have two mums that care for him - two _brilliant_ mums, may I add, because you, Charity Dingle, are far from rubbish, no matter how many times you tell yourself otherwise. And anyway, it would be three mums, wouldn't it, if I'm involved?"

 

Charity's lips turned upwards a little despite it all at that proclamation, at Vanessa inserting herself into her family so casually. Her girlfriend's voice softened as she continued. "In time, babe, I know he'd come to see you like I do, for the loving, caring, funny, bossy, _amazing_ woman you are. And hey, these two don't think you're half bad either, do you, boys?"

 

She grinned down at the two messers running around the kitchen in a frenzy, playing what looked to be a very intense game of catch. Johnny raced towards them, pelting under their interlocking hands as she spoke, clearly deaf to the pair of grown-ups and too caught up in the game to answer. Moses followed suit, dinosaur toy in hand, shrieking wildly.

 

Charity felt an overwhelming sense of joy, watching their sons playing so freely together, as if they'd been friends since birth. She supposed they were practically brothers now, at this point. She certainly felt like a mother figure to Johnny- she and him had done quite a bit of bonding in recent weeks and she was cooking and caring for him and everything. They had great chats sometimes, her and Johnnybobs. Yeah, she concluded with a little satisfied nod to herself, he was like a son to her.

 

Yet another son to ruin.

 

Her face dropped at the unwanted thought crossing her mind out of nowhere and she straightened up suddenly from her spot against the staircase, shaken. She turned away, walking over to the kitchen unit, suddenly unable to meet her girlfriend's gaze. She pretended to busy herself by placing the popcorn she had been holding for the past few minutes on the counter, fiddling with the two bowls anxiously, keeping her back to the smaller woman as she did so.

 

"Charity?" Ness's voice came instantly, full of concern. "Babe, what's wrong?"

 

Staring straight ahead, Charity couldn't find the voice to answer.

 

Vanessa moved at the lack of response and Charity heard her approach, felt her warm arms wrap around her from behind, holding her tight. She exhaled shakily as she swayed there, revelling in the warmth and safety her girlfriend's body exuded as it pressed up against hers, shutting her eyes gently to sink fully into the bliss. They stayed like that for a while, living and breathing and feeling as one before Charity reached down to the hands around her waist, removing them slowly. She heard a murmur in protest from behind but she turned quickly, opening her eyes and smiling softly at the other woman before explaining.

 

"Shh, I just wanted you closer to me, okay?"

 

She took her in her arms, facing her this time, and sighed as she felt Vanessa's head rest on her collarbone. She watched as her breath made strands of her hair dance and fly away, reaching up to stroke her golden locks.

 

Vanessa knew inexplicably at times when Charity couldn't bear to talk. When what she needed was someone to hold her, make her feel safe, loved and supported, and the landlady was so thankful for it. She felt her girlfriend's hand on her back, swirling soft, soothing circles between her shoulder blades, making her world just that bit calmer.

 

"I'll be okay, Ness," she managed after a minute or so had passed, her voice coming out tinged with a roughness from the sudden emotion, pulling away from the embrace to face her girlfriend. "Don't mind me, just my stupid brain thinking stupid, unhelpful thoughts, init?"

 

She forced out a hard chuckle, desperately wanting to lighten the mood, and Vanessa, clearly seeing through it, allowed it. The vet cocked her head at her, making sure she was alright, before giving a weak smile in return and gesturing back at the TV. "Reckon you're in the mood for a film? Could help with those unwanted thoughts."

 

Charity nodded eagerly, endlessly grateful for her girlfriend for understanding, and jumping at the chance of distraction from today's events.

 

Vanessa turned and clapped her hands, seeking the attention of the two youngsters still busy at play. "Right then, fellas, what are we watching tonight? And please don't say Trolls again because four times in the past week is enough for any sane human to handle, thank you very much."

 

The two balls of energy stopped their crazed running when they heard Vanessa's voice, turning to gaze lovingly up at her, their interest piqued. Moses was the first to chime in, grabbing his dinosaur figurine in his little hand and thrusting it excitedly into the air. "Dinosaur!"

 

Charity rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out playfully at her son before letting him down gently. "No, babe, sorry but I think Jurassic Park is out of the question too."

 

She widened her eyes innocently as Vanessa turned back with a curious look, before thinking the better of it then and giving up with a shake of her head.

 

Charity hadn't even let him watch it in the first place. Noah had been watching it downstairs one night with a couple of his schoolmates and Moses had somehow wandered into the room and well... He hadn't stopped going on about the creatures since. She supposed she was lucky it was an obsession he'd developed, rather than a debilitating fear of them, given how gory and graphic those films were. The little boy was a monster himself at times, she smiled to herself, so it was no wonder he gravitated towards the beasts so lovingly.

 

Moses plonked himself down huffily on the living room floor in protest, using the figurine to voice his anger at his mum, roaring viciously.

 

"Yeah yeah, I'm _terrified!_ ", she fired back at her son, pulling a face, "Come on, surely there's something else you two want to watch?"

 

She looked over at the quieter of the two kids, watching as he tottered over to the stack of DVDs Vanessa had stockpiled in the corner for nights such as this, in contemplative silence. Johnny wasn't really much of a conversationalist, unlike Moses, but they balanced each other out because of it. The boys got on so well it made Charity's heart hurt a little. They'd fallen into a playful friendship from the very first time they'd met. He was a good listener though, Johnny, for an almost three-year-old, something that she'd learned herself over time. Just today he'd sat patiently through her venting about Ryan, nodding solemnly at her while she went on. She could see his mother in him at times like that, as he gazed up at her with those big blue eyes of his. It was quite funny, seeing her serious expression mirrored on his cute little face, especially as she knew he didn't understand a word of it, really. He listened, though, and he was a sweetheart.

 

Johnny reached the DVD rack and the three onlookers waited expectantly as he went about his business. Sorting through the many boxes, he eventually found the one he was searching for and let out a gleeful thrill of success. He ran back over excitedly and shoved the DVD towards his mother, bouncing up and down on the spot as he waited for her verdict.

 

Vanessa let out a pained whimper as she glanced at the front before handing it over to Charity who took the box and winced. 

 

"Are you trying to make me cry, little man? Do you know how long it took me to recover from this the first time around?"

 

Johnny stared up at her wide-eyed, silent for a moment, before pushing out his bottom lip and erupting with a single word. "Puppy!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down again, "Puppy puppy puppy!"

 

"I wonder where he gets it from.." Charity muttered under her breath, not low enough to avoid the poke in the ribs she received from her girlfriend in response. "Ow! Look, alright. Fine. Marley and Me it is then. But if I cry, I'm blaming you, Johnnybobs."

 

Johnny gave a squeal of delight at that and rushed forward to hug her leg tightly. She reached down and booped him on the nose, causing a fit of giggles that made her heart soar. He freed her leg then and joined Moses where he was sat on the floor with his toy, the occasional muttered "Puppy.." still escaping his lips as he celebrated his victory.

 

Charity watched as Ness strolled over to the TV with the film, mussing up Moses' hair and giving Johnny a quick kiss on the head as she went. Her heart jumped a little with joy at the delicate family they'd become over the past few months, and she gazed at her girlfriend with sickening love in her eyes. She looked on as she leant down to the DVD player, wondering at the curve of her neck and the shape of her perfect body; and as she stood up, her hair falling into her face. She was gorgeous, she found herself thinking, even doing the most mundane of tasks she found her overwhelmingly attractive. She couldn't help but admire her every second of the day. She was just so wonderfully perfect.

 

And she was hers. Her heart jumped again at the thought.

 

"Ness..."

 

She'd been overcome with the urge to speak, to say something, but now that she had...  
Her girlfriend's eyes flicked over to hers, sensing the difference in tone in her voice and getting visibly nervous as a result.

 

"Charity?"

 

They held eye contact for a few seconds, green connecting with blue, and Vanessa smiled softly in encouragement. Charity stayed frozen. Speechless. She was on the verge of something, she knew - it was on the tip of her tongue - but whether she wanted to cross that line quite yet or not she wasn't sure. She felt her stomach drop, chewed her lip in hesitation and then she shook her head, flashing a dopey grin back in return.

 

"You look beautiful."

 

She watched as her girlfriend's smile spread wider across her face, literal sunshine radiating out across her features, and her heart fluttered even faster.

 

"You're quite sweet sometimes, Ms Dingle, when you want to be." She blushed, red creeping across her pretty little face as she chuckled. "Thank you, babe."

 

Charity smirked to herself. "Yeah well.." She turned behind her to the kitchen to carry over the bowls of popcorn that had almost been forgotten about. She handed one to Moses and Johnny each, both now sat almost on top of each other in the armchair, clearly very cosy. Moses was practically on Johnny's lap but the younger boy didn't seem to mind very much, busying himself playing with Moz's dinosaur figurine.

 

She brought the remaining two bowls over for her and Ness, collapsing into the soft sanctity of the sofa, the mental and physical exhaustion of the day catching up with her. She curled up lengthways on the sofa, entering the comfortable position the two of them had discovered in time was perfect for film viewings. Ness didn't take long to join her, laying flat against her front, allowing Charity's arms to wrap around her waist and hold her tight, her lips pressing a kiss on the head of the smaller woman before resting her own head against it. She felt a sigh of contentment escape her lips as they lay there, comfortably entwined in each other's bodies. The boys were munching happily on the popcorn, the buttery scent still strong in the air, as the title screen came up and a familiar puppy bounded onscreen. The woman in her arms nestled closer, if possible, and turned her head slowly to gaze up at her and flash a small smile. She smiled back, stroked her hair with one delicate hand, and they both focused their attention back on the screen before them.

 

"It'll all be okay, you know. In the end." Vanessa's voice floated up to her in a whisper, careful not to disturb the boys watching the film.

 

"I know." Charity murmured back to her, squeezing her tightly to her chest, and the strange thing was she was telling the truth. Something about the woman in front of her made her believe it could be so, no matter how bleak things looked right now. She kissed her head again, slow and tender, and sighed. It wasn't a sad sigh, but a sigh of relief. She was thankful to be here, with Ness in her arms, making everything seem alright. This, here, was her place. This was her family. And she couldn't be happier. "I know."


End file.
